


[Podfic of] Mixed Bathing at Home

by isweedan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Career, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:01:06] Author's Summary: </p><p>AU which can best be described thus:</p><p>Bex: it is a pointless AU where gerard writes comics and frank is in leathermouth, but there is no mcr<br/>Wax: mmh, aggro leathermouth frank meets gentle frustrated comics gerard?<br/>Bex: uh....no<br/>Bex: gerard gets his toe stuck in a faucet and frank rescues him.<br/>Wax: ...<br/>Bex: it's the stupidest thing in the world.<br/>Wax: how... how do you-- nevermind, I'll just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Mixed Bathing at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mixed Bathing at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231160) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



> First Repod! On the occasion of my one year podficversary. 
> 
> By the midpoint of editing this podfic, 'faucet' had stopped sounding like an actual WORD. But I still loved the fic crazymuch. All the love for this story. It is great and delightful and full of all the good things. SUCH a cool AU. <333

**Length**  1:01:06

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Mixed%20Bathing%20At%20Home.mp3) [M4B Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Mixed%20Bathing%20At%20Home.m4b) (right-click save)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic by Silentcs [here](http://silentcs.livejournal.com/4698.html).


End file.
